Heartache
by xXStarLightXx
Summary: Takuto is losing power, and Mitsuki will do anything to save him. Slowly she realizes that her feelings towards him are more than just friend-to-friend. But will she beleive in them? A MitsukiTakuto fic with some IzumiMeroko. Please R&R!


Hi! Well... This is my first fic, so please R&R! This is a story about Full Moon wo Sagashite btw, not Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne (why can't fanfiction.net make a FMWS category? =( ) Full Moon is probably my #1 top anime so far, so of course, I had to write a fic on it. This story takes place in the anime around ep 48, so if you haven't watched until then, DO NOT READ. There's a major spoiler in this story, so, I repeat, DO NOT READ. CLICK THE BACK BUTTON IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN UNTIL 48/. Ok, got that? Then read on -.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Here's a small japanese dictionary since i'll be using some japanese throughout the story :  
  
Arigatou: Thank you  
  
Baka: Idiot  
  
...-Chan: friend  
  
Nani?: What?  
  
Ohaiyo: Morning! (as in a greeting)  
  
Onegai: Please  
  
Ok, on to the real story ;) ...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heartache  
  
Mitsuki peeked into the room. Takuto sat there, laying his arms on the table with his head on top of them. He watched her music box's jewels twirl around as he hummed to the tune of Eternal Snow. Mitsuki fought to hold back tears. Lately, she knew that Takuto's power had only been getting worse, and it could only mean he was turning into a ghost. "Takuto...please stay okay...." she whispered to herself. Suddenly she heard a small gasp. Takuto's hands were tightened into fists and small droplets of sweat were forming on his forehead "Ta-..!" She was about to go into the room when he stopped and gave a deep breath of relief. She felt her heart grow sad again and she wiped away her tears. Takuto could handle himself...and he would only grow annoyed if she went into the room. But wasn't there anything she could do to help him? After all, he was a very special...friend.  
  
Next Morning...  
  
"Hey you two...wake up!" A familar voice woke Mitsuki up the next morning. "Eh...Takuto?""What is it....just an extra 2 hours...." Meroko mumbled. Takuto ignored her and went over to Mitsuki. "Don't you have a party to go to?" he asked. Mitsuki bolted upright. "EH?! It was today? I forgot! Thank you Takuto!" she exclaimed running off to change. "Nah, no problem." he said smiling.

--------------------------  
  
"Hey Mitsuki, you made it! I thought you had gotten lost or something!" Kumi greeted Mitsuki at her door. Mitsuki apologized. "Sorry! I...woke up late." Mitsuki managed a smile. "Not so typical of you, Mitsuki." Kumi said with a friendly pat on her back. For the rest of the day, Mitsuki and her friends played, talked, and of course, ate. In the evening, they all sat down to talk again. Wakana interrupted their conversations. "Hey, hey. Guess what? this one 7th grade boy asked me out yesterday! I'm so excited!" "Really?No way! That's great Wakana!" Tomoe said, smiling at her friend. Then, after a few seconds, her eyes lit up. "So Kumi...aren't you sad that you didn't invite Machida-kun today?" Tomoe said with a smirk. Kumi blushed. "Well...um....actually i am..."she said, turning deeper scarlet. Tomoe sighed. "I guess that only leaves me. It must be great to have someone you love..."she said dreamily. " I used to have someone I liked, but it didn't exactly work out between us." she added, hitting herself on the head in a silly gesture. Wakana's eyes lit up. "But Mitsuki-chan has to be the most romantic! Have you seen Eichi-kun yet?" she said. "Yea, tell us!" The rest of the girls chimed in. For the first time since the beginning of the party Mitsuki stopped smiling. A dark shadow cast over her face and she looked at her hands. "No. I haven't" "Too bad." Wakana said with a reassuring smile. Takuto and Meroko stood nearby. "Poor Mitsuki." Meroko whispered. Takuto nodded. But Eichi wasn't on his mind at the moment.  
  
Later in the day, after Mitsuki had gotten her cheerful nature back, she gasped. "It's already 7:50?! I promised my grandmother I'd be home by 8:00!" She exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!" "Its ok, Mitsuki! We had a great time while you were here. Thanks for coming!" Kumi said, walking her to the door. "Thanks. The party was great. Bye guys!" Mitsuki exclaimed, and ran off.   
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! It's freezing and you're running!" Takuto exclaimed, catching up to her. "But...I'm...going to...be late..." she said between breaths. "Baka! Your grandmother doesn't want you to risk your life!" He called after her. Nevertheless, Mitsuki ignored him and run on. A few minutes later she was finally home. She bent over, gasping for breaths. "Its ok, guys, I'm just a little out of breath..." All of a sudden she started coughing. As in slow motion, her body started to tilt towards the left as she started to lose balance. "Mitsuki!" Takuto shouted. Meroko gasped and flew to Mitsuki's room for water. Takuto flew over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders so she wouldn't fall over. As a result, she fell against Takuto. She started to gasp for breath and her breathing slowly became normal. "It's ok...I'm ok now. It happens all the time." She said. Then, realizing where she was, she quickly moved away from Takuto and looked the other way. Takuto turned slightly red. "Ah....sorry. It's just that I was trying to stop you from falling." he said, and hastily tried to change the subject. "Baka! What do you think you were doing?! I told you not to run!" He scolded her. "Sorry, I guess I over did it." she said looking down. "Well I have to go eat." she added, running to to the house. Meroko, who had seen that Mitsuki had stopped coughing, was watching. _"Takuto is mine. You'll never have him."_

--------------------------  
  
Later that night, Mitsuki sat in her room, looking out the window. She closed her eyes and started to sing:  
  
"Kimi wo suki ni natte, Dorekurai tatsu no kana?  
  
Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de..."  
  
"Huh?" Takuto looked behind him. "I'm practicing my singing." Mitsuki said with smile. "Ne Takuto, lets sing together! Ok?" "Yeah." he said, smiling back. Mitsuki started to sing again:  
  
_"Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?   
  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo  
  
Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
  
Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku..."_   
  
Takuto nodded and joined in.  
  
_"Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
  
I love you Namida tomaranai  
  
Konnan ja Kimi no koto  
  
Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo..."  
_  
"You sing real good, Takuto." she said with a smile.   
  
"So do you. Whenever I hear your singing, I fell as if nothing bad could happen. And I'm not the only one. You're going to keep on singing, I'll make sure of that." he said smiling back at her.   
  
"Takuto..."  
  
"It's not that easy."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"It's not that easy knowing you'll never sing again. I felt just like you did. When I was-"  
  
Takuto's eyes suddenly widened. He fell on his knees clutching his arms. "Takuto!" Mitsuki screamed. "Stop remembering! You'll turn into a ghost! Stop!" She felt her eyes getting watery. "Stop remembering just for--me!" she cried. "I'm ok! Stop crying!" he yelled at her. She paused. Slowly his color returned to his face. He sighed and looked at her. "I'm ok now. Don't worry." he said with a smile. She nodded, and after a few minutes calmed down.

Mitsuki looked out the window. "Tonight's going to be cloudy again, huh?" she said, sighing. "Not a single star...not even the moon shows..." Takuto smiled and silently snapped his fingers. Mitsuki's eyes widened. "The clouds are parting away...and there are a million stars!" She said. "Come look Takuto!" she paused for a second and then gave a small cry. "It's a shooting star!" she exclaimed and headed for the door. "Hey, it's freezing outside! You'll get sick!" Takuto yelled. "I won't It's ok! Come look!" Takuto shrugged and followed her, putting his hands in his pockets. She sat down on the porch so he sat by her. "I've never seen something so beautiful..." she breathed, as many shooting stars flew through the sky. "Yeah.."   
  
They sat for a moment, admiring the sky. "Arigatou, Takuto." "Huh?" "Thanks for helping me reach my dream, even if i wont be-" "Don't say that!" Takuto interrupted her. "Eh?" She said. "You're going to sing again! Don't worry. You'll be able to turn into Full Moon! And... I'm...I'm not going to let you die!" "Takuto..."   
  
At that moment an an exceptionally large gust of wind hit them. Mitsuki shivered. "Are you sure you don't want to go inside?" Takuto asked. "No, it's ok" she replied. Mitsuki moved a little closer to Takuto and leaned her body against him. Startled, Takuto was about to move her away, but he stopped. "Do you mind?" She asked. "It's cold." "Nah, it ok." he said. "Promise me Takuto, that you won't become a ghost." she said, looking up at him. Takuto stared at her. "I promise." But in his heart he knew that there was a possibility that he would.   
  
" That's good Takuto..." Mitsuki said, snuggling closer to him and closing her eyes. Takuto stared up at the sky. A few shooting stars were still visible. He sighed and leaned back. Minutes passed as the two sat, staring sleepily at the sky. Unconsciously, Takuto put his arm around Mitsuki. "Eh?" Mitsuki opened her eyes. She noticed Takuto and slowly moved away from him, staring at him in a weird way. "Uh...Sorry. That was...I....didn't mean to...." he stammered. He felt his face grow hot. "Damn it..."   
  
"Um...I'll go inside first then..."Mitsuki said, getting up. Takuto nodded, and when he saw that she had gone, he banged his fist on the floor. "Damn it! Why do I always have to act like that when I'm around that kid!" He turned up to look at the sky again. "After all, she loves Eichi..."

--------------------------  
  
Mitsuki finished putting her hair in braids and pulled on her pajamas. "What was up with Takuto a few minutes ago?" She remembered him putting his arm around her. "He couldn't have...but then, I was..." she paused. What _was_ she feeling? She shrugged it off thinking everything would be ok in the next morning. Mitsuki opened the bathroom door. "Eh? Takuto?" she said, seeing him standing right outside the door."Is something wrong?"   
  
" Mitsuki, I love you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, how was it? Probably really lame since its my first fic XX. If you can, please review and maybe make a suggestion.- If i get enough reviews I'll make a chapter 2!


End file.
